Love Zone
by grettama
Summary: Sepatu. Tas. Jersey. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya yakin ia sedang berada di Zone.


Kuroko Tetsuya memandang Kagami Taiga lekat-lekat. Pemuda berambut merah itu sedang latihan _shooting_, sementara Kuroko tengah dalam perjalanannya mengambil botol air minum yang ia letakkan di dekat ring.

Kuroko meneguk airnya, namun dengan tatapan tetap terpaku pada sosok Kagami. Bahkan setelah ia selesai minum pun, ia tetap berdiri di tempat, memandangi Kagami.

"Kagami-kun," panggilnya akhirnya, membuat Kagami terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan bola basket yang dipegangnya.

"Jangan muncul mendadak!" sentak Kagami, memegangi dadanya.

Kuroko bahkan tidak membalas sentakan Kagami dengan, "Aku sudah daritadi di sini,"-nya yang biasa. Ia punya satu pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghantuinya. "Sepatumu baru?" akhirnya ia menanyakannya.

Di luar dugaan, Kagami tidak langsung menjawab. Ia membelalak, menatap sepatu hitam legamnya yang menggantikan sepatu merahnya yang biasa, dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Kuroko.

"Tidak," ujarnya beberapa saat kemudian, "aku memang punya dua."

Dan sebelum Kuroko sempat menanyainya lebih lanjut, Kagami sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan bola basketnya dan berseru pada Aida Riko kalau ia mau berlari keliling lapangan sekolah, membuat Aida mengernyit bingung.

Ada yang tidak beres.

* * *

"_Sialan. Kau simpan di mana tadi sepatuku, Brengsek?"_

"_Heh? Lupa. Sudahlah pakai punyaku saja, Idiot."_

* * *

Kuroko duduk diam di mejanya pagi itu, membaca buku seperti biasa, ketika tiba-tiba Kagami masuk kelas sambil tergopoh-gopoh. Kelihatan jelas ia habis berlari agar tidak terlambat. Usahanya membuahkan hasil, masih beberapa menit lagi sebelum kelas dimulai.

Kuroko mengamati Kagami yang masih terengah, mencoba mengatur napas seraya menggabrukkan tasnya asal saja ke atas meja.

Tapi karena posisinya tidak pas, tasnya tergelincir dan jatuh ke lantai, menyebabkan isinya berhamburan dari resletingnya yang terbuka.

Kuroko tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya ketika mendapati apa yang keluar dari tas Kagami. Majalah porno.

Kuroko bisa melihat wajah Kagami membara. Ia buru-buru memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tasnya, sebelum orang lain sempat melihatnya.

Tatapan Kuroko tetap terpancang pada Kagami. Benar-benar ada yang tidak beres.

* * *

"_Hei, kau terlambat."_

"_Sialan! Kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan daritadi?"_

"_Sudah, Tolol. Jangan lupa tasmu."_

* * *

Momoi Satsuki berdiri di depan ruang loker tim basket Touou, menunggu Aomine Daiki selesai berganti pakaian untuk kemudian pulang sama-sama. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum kecil. Jarang-jarang Aomine berangkat latihan. Hari ini jelas hari bagus.

Anggota tim yang lain sudah pulang duluan. Momoi mulai sedikit khawatir kenapa Aomine belum juga keluar dari ruang ganti, ketika tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka. Aomine keluar, hanya mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek.

Momoi mengerjap. "Dai-chan? _Jersey_-mu mana?"

Aomine berjalan melewati Momoi, mendahuluinya keluar dari gedung. "Sedang tidak ingin pakai," jawabnya singkat.

* * *

Percakapan di ruang ganti tim Seirin mendadak terhenti begitu saja. Tadinya mereka sedang bercakap-cakap seperti biasanya seraya berganti pakaian sebelum pulang, tapi ketika semua sudah selesai berpakaian, mendadak sunyi.

Semua orang hanya bisa memandang Kagami yang sedang mengenakan jaket _jersey_-nya, tengah berbicara pada Kuroko tentang sesuatu. Ia tak menyadari kalau semua orang tengah terdiam memandangnya.

"Kagami-kun," ujar Kuroko akhirnya.

"Ya?" tanya Kagami, menarik resleting jaketnya, masih belum sadar ia sudah menyita perhatian seluruh ruangan.

"Kau mengenakan _jersey _Touou."

Mata Kagami membelalak lebar begitu mendengar kalimat Kuroko. Ia menunduk, dan benar saja, _jersey_ hitam Touou melekat di badannya, alih-alih _jersey_ putih Seirin.

Tidak menanggapi lebih lanjut dan tidak menunggu reaksi dari anggota Seirin yang lain, Kagami menyambar tasnya, dan melesat keluar dari ruang ganti, meninggalkan yang lain saling bertukar pandang.

"Kagami sedang berada di _zone_ ya?" komentar Izuki Shun seraya tertawa geli, "_Love zone."_

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Aida meniup peluitnya berulang-ulang dengan jeda tertentu, memberi aba-aba bagi anggota Seirin untuk berlari dalam tempo tertentu mengelilingi gimnasium. Ketika menurutnya cukup, ia berteriak untuk menyuruh semuanya mendekat ke arahnya.

Aida memandang satu persatu anggota timnya, dan urat di pelipisnya berkedut. "_Bakagami_ belum datang juga?" sentaknya.

Yang lain menciut, tak ada yang bisa menjawab.

Aida berdecak jengkel. Tidak biasanya Kagami bolos latihan tanpa alasan. Ia benar-benar akan menghajar anak itu nanti.

"Kagami tidak bisa datang latihan hari ini."

Sebuah suara mencuri perhatian Aida, membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu gimnasium dan mendapati Aomine berdiri di sana. Pemuda itu menghela napas dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Aida, mengabaikan ekspresi bingung semua orang.

"Salahku," ujar Aomine lagi ketika ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Aida. "Tampaknya aku terlalu kasar padanya semalam. Ia tidak bisa bangun. Idiot itu mungkin baru bisa latihan besok. Tapi untuk hari ini, aku yang akan menggantikannya."

Sunyi.

Semua orang mencoba mencerna apa yang Aomine ucapkan.

Ketika akhirnya mereka sadar, wajah semua orang sudah semerah tomat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan semua itu dengan muka datar?!" pekik Aida, menahan diri untuk tidak mengampleng Aomine dengan kipas kertas raksasanya, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Collaboration of: naerossi &amp; grettama.**

Kenapa judulnya Love Zone? Simply karena di adegan Kagami lawan Aomine pas Seirin vs Touou di Winter Cup itu dan mereka berdua sama-sama in da zone (?), saya berasanya sedang nonton make out sessionnya AoKaga instead of pertandingan basket -.- Sumpah, dunia serasa milik berdua yang lain ngontrak (maap alay)

Ide awal fanfic ini tercetus ketika saya dan naerossi ganti ava twitter couple-an AoKaga dan nae ngerasanya seakan AoKaga yang lagi ngobrol dan dia tiba-tiba ngeLINE, "Taunya kalo mereka texting beneran dan settingnya domestic macam, 'Sepatu gue lo taroh mana, nyet?' 'Lupa heh udahlah pake punya gue aja'," dan otomatis AoKaga feels kami meledak.

Not my first AoKaga tho, the other two are in Ao3! XD


End file.
